marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenn-La
| voice = | other = }} Zenn-La is a planet where the Silver Surfer originated from. History Early History Early in their history, the Zenn-Lavians built space ships and travelled to the stars. However, this period ended with the Enlightenment. However, this space faring tradition continued into the minds of the people with some wishing to travel to space again. It is still looked on as a period of courage. At some unknown point they appointed a single person as the Master of Zenn-La. This person ruled and guided the people while teaching their traditions to others. Enlightenment At some point in their history the Zenn-Lavians reached a period they called the Enlightenment. It was at this time the people abandoned their space faring ways and began to improve themselves and others. They found that peace and harmony could come from within rather than without. After this time people from around the galaxy began to travel to Zenn-La in hopes of finding similar enlightenment. For centuries they taught the civilizations of the galaxy harmony, balance, and peace while asking nothing for themselves. In the course of helping people they affected the destinies of thousands of worlds and civilizations. Uatu took note of the planet because of this. During this time the people built the Museum of Science and Technology. There they kept space ships from their earlier period. At least one of which was still operational and ready to fly. Shalla-Bal and Norrin Radd were born and became disciples to the then current Master of Zenn-La. Norrin was rumored to be next in line to be the Master. However, he had heard stories of their space traveling ancestors and dreamed of following suit. He and Shalla-Bal had become lovers. A Meal for Galactus One day Kalek of the Kree Empire and Husserl of the Skrull Confederation came to Zenn-La in an effort to put a stop to the Kree-Skrull War and find peace. They had difficulties putting aside their difference until Uatu contacted everyone on the planet. The Watcher warned the people about the coming of Galactus, an ancient being to devours whole worlds. Kalek recognized the Watcher from just before the massacre in the Horseshoe Nebula. Uatu ended his message as Galactus approached. The tentacles from his ship descended and began devouring the planet. The Master tried to contact Galactus and plead with him but the giant stopped. Kalek and Hurrerl combined forces and tried to defend Zenn-La together. However, they were both quickly destroyed. As the Master gave up Norrin demanded that Uatu tell him how to stop Galactus from destroying the planet. Uatu gave him a hint. Norrin found a ship in the Museum of Science and Technology and flew to Galactus. Norrin approached Galactus and made a deal. If the mighty being would spare Zenn-La he would serve as his herald. Galactus agreed and stopped his feeding. Norrin bid good-bye to Shalla-Bal, the Master, and Zenn-La before Galactus took him away. Shalla-Bal wanted to go with him but Galactus did not take her. In orbit above the planet Galactus transformed Norrin into the Silver Surfer. Along with giving him awesome powers he wiped away his memories. Before leaving the Silver Surfer asked if Galactus wanted to devour Zenn-La. But his master stopped him by saying the planet was off limits due to a promise to an honorable man. Movement Following Norrin's departure the Master fled the planet looking for Norrin. He felt sorry for what he had done and made his way to a Skrull planet. Silver Surfer served his master well and Galactus kept his promise. That is until Ego and Thanos reawakened Norrin Radd's memories. The Surfer made a stand against Galactus when the giant threatened a planet called Earth. Galactus spared the planet as he did Zenn-La. He allowed the Surfer to travel the universe freely and keep the Power Cosmic, not as a gift but as a reminder of what he has done. However, Galactus was not so gentle. He returned to Zenn-La. In his rage he threw the planet so far that even he did not know where it ended up. The Surfer returned to the area where the planet once was but only found a message from Galactus. His former master told him what had happened. Silver Surfer spent the rest of his life searching for the planet and Shalla-Bal though never finding it before Thanos destroyed the universe. Government Little is known about the government on Zenn-La. It is known that a person is considered the Master of the planet, its people, and its philosophies. The Master is chosen and does not appear to be elected or given the title through birth. Norrin Radd, who was a disciple to the then Master, was considered to be next in line. Philosophies The Zenn-Lavians believe that peace and harmony can be attained through the teachings of their people. They encourage others to embrace their teachings. Though they do not believe there is any reason to travel to other worlds. Though not everyone on the planet feels the same peace and harmony. Some wish for the adventure of traveling the stars once again. Convergent Evolution There are many similarities between the planet Zenn-La and Earth. Both the Zenn-Lavians and Humans appear almost identical in their biology. Both planets have bald eagles and sheep. Both species went through periods of Enlightenment. Alternate Version Ego made himself into a copy of Zenn-La to please the Surfer for freeing him earlier. However, the Surfer quickly learned the truth and Ego stopped. External Links *Wikipedia *Marvel Database Category:Planets